


Wet and slippery fun

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Humor, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga gets stung by a jellyfish and the only cure is.. what he dreads and the only person to do it is IV. Beaches suck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and slippery fun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for 2 hours. i wrote a story about pee for 2 hours. bye.

Ryoga wasn't thrilled when IV had arranged for a beach trip, nothing good would come of any of it. 

At least Yuma and Rio were coming, not that Ryoga liked that Rio had become way to close to Yuma and by way to close he meant, yeah, they're dating. 

"Come on, get in the car Ryoga!" IV hollered, no good would come of this, none at all, Rio and Yuma had already gotten in the car, Ryoga sighed, this wouldn't end well at all. "I'm not tanning or any of that bullshit you know?" Ryoga said in annoyance and IV could only laugh, Ryoga was being no fun, they eventually arrived at the beach, Ryoga grumbled as they exited the car, he already hated the idea of all of this. 

"Afraid you're going to burn?" and hardly Ryoga threw back an insult "No isn't burning more of your deal?" and IV twitched his eye "At least it gave me this sexy scar, that you by the way, love." Ryoga ignored him and went to set up with Rio and Yuma, IV laughed, he'd get Ryoga to swim with him. Ryoga came back "We're set up, I'm going back in the car, beaches, with you, aren't my thing." 

IV was insulted by that and said "Oh hell naw, you're swimming!" He took Ryoga's hand and rushed them both to the water, Ryoga was flailing, he didn't trust IV with his life. 

"There are fucking sharks in there!" Ryoga yelled and IV laughed it up and said "But your nickname is fucking SHARK!" and Ryoga groaned "Doesn't mean I want to be attacked by one!" And IV yelled back "Dude! You ARE a shark! They're like your people!" and with a lot of effort on IV's part he pushed Ryoga into the water, it wasn't so bad, nothing could go wrong. 

Ryoga sighed "Ain't so bad, neither are you." IV only grinned, it was all going well that is until Ryoga got stung by a jellyfish, and damn did IV hate those. IV couldn't stop laughing though "Hahaha! Where did you get stung?" And Ryoga twitched his eye "I don't want to talk about it..." and IV grinned cheekily "In the ass... the... genitals... wher-" and so Ryoga yelled back "Shut up IV! Do you even know how to fix it?!" and no IV did not know how to fix it at all. "No, why are you so loud?" and Ryoga groaned as he looked up at IV with an irritated look "Because asshole, you have to pee on it! Pee fixes jelly fish stings!"

"Oh!" IV said and then stared "Why didn't we just pee on that jellyfish asshole, Kurage then?" and Ryoga groaned, man IV was annoying! 

"So should I whip out the old, penie bag, and give you a squirt?" Ryoga's face and expression was shocked. 

"IV, please, shut up!" IV only laughed and said "Let's go somewhere more private then? I mean who else is going to pee on you?" Ryoga couldn't believe how calm he was! The two left the waters and entered the restroom. 

"No! We are not doing this!" Ryoga yelled and IV grinned "Would you like it if I peed on you in public? Where is it now, show me?" Ryoga sighed heavily, he can't believe IV has to help him. Ryoga pulled down his trunks to reveal a large bump on his ass. 

"Wow that sure is large, is pee considered fan service?" IV laughed and Ryoga said "Fuck off!" and IV only laughed again "Unless you want to pee yourself?" Ryoga didn't want to do that but he didn't want IV to pee on him either. "Don't look at me." Ryoga then tried to wet himself but he didn't have to go, this sucked. "Fine but if you tell anyone I swear..." and IV laughed, he wouldn't do that, maybe. 

"Bend over, lay down or something." Ryoga got down on his knees, IV smiled and laughed "Wait! Wait! I have to get ready." and like that IV left, Ryoga was annoyed and naked ass, jelly fish stung, IV better come back! IV had left and came back with four water bottles, he quickly downed the first water bottle. "Get on with it!" and IV smiled "Eager to get peed on? Let me finish drinking these." IV quickly downed another two bottles until he had one left and gulped down the other as he crossed his legs, IV now had a full bladder, IV grinned "Ready, are you?" and Ryoga told him to shut up, IV pulled down his swim trunks and sighed in relief as he let himself go as he released from his pent up bladder, the liquid soaking onto Ryoga's sting and some leaking inside a little. "..IV..!" and IV moaned a little as he finished up and shook the last few drops onto Ryoga. "Aah.. that felt good." Ryoga couldn't believe that IV enjoyed that! "How would you like it if I peed on you?!" and IV laughed and told him to go for it. "I can't believe you!" Ryoga pulled up his pants and so did IV. 

"Come on Rio and Yuma are worried I bet." and Ryoga nodded "Don't you dare tell anyone!" and IV grinned, blackmail was nice. 

"Maybe, you could pee on me if you REALLY want it even..." and Ryoga narrowed his eyes "You're into pee aren't you?" and IV widened his eyes "What gives you that idea Ryoga?" and Ryoga grumbled "You moaned you fucking asshole! What would your fans think?" and IV laughed, he didn't care. "Pee is hot so what?" and Ryoga widened his eyes "So you did enjoy it! We're going back in that bathroom!" and IV laughed "But won't they be worried about us?" and Ryoga pushed IV into the bathroom, shoved him against the toilet, pulled down his and IV's trunks, and Ryoga breathed in and with a sigh he peed on IV's ass. "Happy Ryoga?" IV said and Ryoga smiled "Yeah a little." and then they left the bathroom, never to talk about this again, they had blackmail on each other, IV had on Ryoga that he peed on him and Ryoga had that IV was into pee, that made them the perfect boyfriends.


End file.
